Dentist Appointment
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Milton, Jerry, and Kim prank Jack, who takes it more seriously than they expected. Oneshot.


**Two updates in one day? Amazing. You guys should thank me. You know, with a review. So I was on YouTube watching Chester See videos (raise your hand if you love him) ****and I saw "That's a Friend" video (name below) on the suggestions, and I'm like "Hmmm..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired By: "<strong>Ryan Higa, Chester See, and Damian Wayans Use Pranks to Test Friendship - That's a Friend -Episode 4" and "Dentist Appointment Gone Wrong - That's a Friend" (both are YouTube videos). You don't have to watch them, but I think it would help if you did. I kinda pulled from both videos.

* * *

><p>"Is that him?"<p>

The blonde, brunet, and redhead simultaneously confirm the affirmative and grin as they watch the screen. The cameras in the other room capture an unsuspecting Jack walking into the "clinic", briefly speaking with the receptionist, and sitting down.

He has no idea what he's in for.

"Woah," Dayman Wain, the man helping them pull the whole thing off. "He's muscular. He works out?"

"Yeah, we all take karate at a dojo not far from here," Milton answers.

"Oh, he's a fighter?"

"He wouldn't hurt Jon unless he tries to put his hands on him," Kim says in response.

"Or he pisses him off enough," Jerry says, smirking.

"Hear that, Jon? Don't get him mad."

_"Got it."_

Jon Skidner is an actor. He's going to pose as a doctor, and he plays a key role in what's about to happen. Jack is at the clinic _thinking_ he's going to pick Kim up from a dentist's appointment. "Thinking" is the key word there. In reality, it's a giant prank.

The Warriors have had a prank war going on for some time now. Jack and Jerry have been the prominent victors, but Kim and Milton got in the occasional whopper. About a month ago, Jack, Kim, and Milton all decided to team up and pull one big prank on Jerry. Now, Jerry and Jack have switched roles.

It was Jerry's idea to call Dayman; after seeing some of the videos on his YouTube channel, he had contacted the dark-skinned man and explained the situation. Though his show usually leaned more towards testing loyalties and friendship, he was willing to assist the three teenagers in getting their fourth friend.

Kim had worried a little bit, at first thinking that this prank was a little too severe. After being reminded of what Jack did to her hair, though, she was all too willing to get him back.

"Okay," Dayman whispers into the microphone wirelessly connected to Jon's earpiece. "Go, Jon."

Jon opens the door to the "waiting room" that Jack is in, pretending to look around. _"Jack?"_

The teen looks up from his phone. _"Yeah?"_

The actor walks inside and offers his hand for Jack to shake. _"Hi. Dr. Weiner. Can I speak to you for a second?"_

_"Sure,"_ Jack says, standing up and shaking the extended hand.

_"Nice to meet you. Ah, there's been some complications with your friend."_

"He's actually buying it?" Kim murmurs, back in the camera room. The three males next to her look at her in confusion.

"How can you tell?" Dayman asks.

"He's tensed up as soon as Jon said 'complications.'"

"Oh."

"Of course _you _would notice that," Milton says, rolling his eyes. "You two are practically boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No we're not," Kim says, giving him what looked like a friendly punch on the shoulder. It's anything but that, judging by the redhead's whimper. He rubs the area and glares at the blonde. She pretends not to notice.

_"What's going on?" _Jack is saying.

_"We were extracting your friend's wisdom tooth, and it became impacted, and the blood became septic. Do you know what that means?"_

_"No."_

_"Essentially, the blood has become poisonous. It's traveling in her bloodstream up into her brain. Once it reaches her brain, there's a ninety-nine percent chance of brain damage setting in, and an even chance of death."_

Jack crosses his arms, frowning.

_"Luckily, this is why Florida law requires that someone pick up the patient. We're gonna need you to perform an emergency blood transfusion. Mmkay, what we're gonna do is we're gonna take a pint of blood from you."_

"He's freaking out!" Kim says during the long moment of silence that follows, laughing but feeling a little bit guilty.

"Really? Looks pretty calm to me," Dayman says, frowning and studying long-haired teen's blank face for any sign to what she saw that made her say that.

"It's the way he's gripping his arm," the girl explains. The one hand visible (the other tucked into the crook of the opposite arm) is clutching the other arm tightly.

"If he keeps that up, his fingernails are gonna draw blood if they're long enough," Milton observes, raising an eyebrow.

_"My blood?" _the teenager finally says, more a statement than a question.

_"Correct."_

Jack runs a hand through his hair, for the first time displaying the nervousness that only Kim could detect.

_"Can I see her? Where is she?"_

_"She's back there, sedated. We had to put her into a medically induced coma. You have to make a decision."_

_"I need to see her." _He tries to walk past the "doctor," but the man puts a hand out to stop him.

_"Okay, you can't see her right now—"_

_"Why not?!" _the teen suddenly exclaims.

"Woah," Dayman says, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"He's releasing his fear as anger," Kim murmurs. The dark-skinned man gives her a "wait, what?" look that she doesn't notice. He then turns his gaze to the other two teenagers. They shrug in response.

_"Because she is sedated, and—"_ Jack starts pacing, running his hand through his hair again.

_"You don't understand," _the teen says angrily, shaking his head. _"I—"_

_"No, _you_ don't understand. I am a doctor, I think _I _understand what is going on—"_

_"Doctor?! Okay." _Jack pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. He stops pacing. _"Okay. I understand you're a doctor, but I don't know who comes into a clinic and is asked to do a blood transfusion." _

_"Why would you? You're not a dentist. You're not a doctor."_

"Oooh, wrong thing to say," Jerry says, wincing as Jack's anger comes back tenfold. He doesn't explode again, but the cold fury radiating from his body is evident to everyone watching.

_"You call yourself a doctor? It's not like I wouldn't do this in a heartbeat, first of all a doctor would call her parents and—"_

_"We have already called her parents, they're on their way."_

"No, no, no!" Jerry moans.

"Her parents are on a cruise," Milton says.

"Uh oh."

Jack narrows his eyes, clearly suspicious, but doesn't comment further.

_"Okay, thank you. Are you HIV positive?"_

_"No." _Dayman never realized someone could pour so much contempt into one word.

Jon pretends to check something on his clipboard. _"Okay, when was the last time you were sexually active?"_

The question only serves to infuriate the teen even further. _"What do you think I am, some kind of man-whore?"_

_"I didn't say that—"_

_"You didn't have to."_

_"I-I apologize." _The stutter betrays the actor's slight nervousness. _"But—"_

_"How do you even know we're the same blood type?" _

_"It doesn't matter. She is AB positive, meaning—"_

_"No she's not," _the teen says coolly. Daymon is suddenly glad that he's not in Jon's shoes, because the tone in the teen's voice terrifies him.

_"What? Of course she is. You wouldn't know_—_"  
><em>

_"I would know,"_ stepping forward and getting into Jon's face. _"Because she was in a car accident a few years back, and she needed a blood transfusion. Her parents' __ABO blood types were both BO, but she inherited the O. Her blood type is O-. The hospital had to find a donor, because none of us could do it."_

"_I _don't even know my blood type!" Kim says, shocked.

"This is not looking good," Dayman comments.

"_Kim's parents are on a week-long cruise."_ Jack continues darkly._ "There's no way they could be coming back because they just left two days ago. You don't have a name tag, and the chart on your clipboard is a survey about going to the movie theater! Doctor, my ass." _

"He's smarter than we give him credit for," Milton states, eyebrows raised.

_"Now, you are going to move out of my way," _Jack says darkly.

_"I can't do that," _Jon replies nervously.

"We have to go out there," Dayman says.

"No, hold on a minute," Jerry whines.

"…if my actor gets beaten up, it's on you," the man consents.

Jack balls his hand up into a fist and punches the door frame next to Jon's head. _"I love her, dammit! Move out of the way or I'm calling the cops and telling them that some phony _doctor _just operated on a teenager and almost killed her!"_

"Woah," Daymon says. Milton groans and hands Jerry some money. Kim doesn't even notice as she stares at the screen in shock. Did Jack just…? "Okay, we should get out there."

Kim leaves before he even finishes the sentence.

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

The teen looks up from the "doctor" (whose shirt is in his fist) and blinks uncomprehendingly. "Kim?"

"Yes!" Jon squeaks. "That's your girlfriend! She's fine! So please don't beat me up."

Jack sends the man a glare before dropping him and meeting the blonde girl halfway, enveloping her in a firm hug. "_Kim," _he says. Is it just Kim, or is his voice shaking a little bit? "I thought… I thought…"

He releases her, but keeps her close. "This freaking _douche_ tried to tell me that—"

That's when he notices the cameras.

The camera man that had been filming the reactions of Kim, Jerry, and Milton had followed them out to the main room. Jack stares at him, as well as Daymon, Milton and Jerry. He then scans the room as if seeing it for the first time. His gaze briefly stops on the camera behind the secretary's desk. He looks back at Kim. His expression reflects hurt.

He gently pushes her away. "It was a prank?" he says, more a statement than a question.

The guilt returns and bombards Kim tenfold. Before she can answer though, Jerry comes up and swings an arm around the teen's shoulders. He has a wide smile on his face and seems completely oblivious to his friend's emotions. "Of course it was! And we totally got you _good, _man! You should have seen your face! It looked like you were about to freaking _punch _that guy!" (Said "guy" mumbles in the background, disgruntled.)

Jack gives Kim a look, a look that she can't read but that seems to bear into her very being. He smiles. Only Kim can tell how strained it is. "Yeah. Yeah, you got me alright."

* * *

><p>Later, Jack is at the dojo by himself, beating on a punching bag he'd found in the storage. It was from a brief dream of Rudy's to turn the dojo into a temporary boxing ring. Though they had never found much use for it nowadays because they couldn't quite fit it into martial-arts training, it's the perfect thing to take out raw emotions on. Everyone else had long since gone home. Rudy hadn't questioned him when he noticed the teen's tense form; he'd simply given him the key and told him to lock up after himself.<p>

A prank. Of _course _it was a prank. Kim had already gotten her wisdom teeth removed. Why didn't he remember that? He should have been wary, knowing that Jerry's side of the prank war had been too silent for too long. He should have known that the Latino must have been planning something big to get back at him. He just didn't think that Milton and Kim, _especially _Kim, would be in on it as well after helping Jack so willingly. They had all wanted to get revenge at Jerry. But, when it's all said and done, a prank is a prank. It was just a prank. So why does Jack feel so…

…_betrayed_?

He supposes he should have been on his guard after messing with Kim's shampoo. After all, it _had_ taken a few days for the color in her hair to wash out. He assumed that she had forgiven him when she began speaking to him again. (Her skill at the Silent Treatment is matched by no other; she didn't talk to him for about a week and a half afterwards.)

Apparently that wasn't the case.

Perhaps she just wanted in on it. She might have just been bored and had nothing better to do. As far as Jack knew, she didn't have any plans for the weekend. Yet, Jack didn't think she was capable of _this_. _  
><em>

Jerry is absolutely ruthless when it comes to pranking. But none of their pranks had toyed with anyone's emotions, or had attempted to get a reaction out of anybody. It was always physical; filling a duffel bag with rotten eggs, making a caramel 'apple' (that really turned out to be an onion) and giving it to someone, filling cupcakes with mayonnaise, replacing orange juice with watered down cheese out of a mac and cheese box, placing jolly ranchers inside a shower head (Jerry could get _really _creative, and he had a thing for deceptive food). All of could eventually be washed off or thrown up; _fixable. _This was different._  
><em>

Jack would have thought that Kim's conscious (if not Kim, then at least Milton!) would get in the way of doing something like this. Apparently not.

Jack punches the bag extra hard at that thought. She wasn't actually hurt. There was nothing wrong with her teeth. She didn't need a blood transfusion.

She wasn't going to die.

So why is this affecting him so much?

"Jack?"

His body takes his surprise out on the punching bag, hitting it so hard that it swings about a foot away. (He's glad he put on bandages around his knuckles to protect them, otherwise they would be a bloody mess by now). He waits the two seconds it takes for the training bag to swing back instead of answering her.

"Your mom has been worried sick about you," she says. "She asked if you were over at my house. I told her you were probably still at the dojo." He ignores her again, but allows himself to feel guilty about worrying his mother. His phone had died and he hadn't bothered to plug it in, and he hadn't bothered to tell her that he wasn't coming home yet. He'll make it up to her later.

"She told me to tell you not to get back too late," the girl continues.

'Too late?' When is 'too late'? Everyone else had left around four. Jack can easily say that he's been here for more than two hours, probably more.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't realize—"

"Didn't realize what?" he asks, the question coming out a bit more harsh than he intended. He stops and turns to her. "How much it would affect me, knowing that you only had minutes to live and I couldn't do a thing? That the last thing I said to you was some stupid comment about getting all of your teeth removed, that I'd never get to see you again, that I never get to tell you—" He cuts himself off before he could finish the sentence. He's not ready to admit that.

But, then again, didn't he already? He's always denied his feelings for Kim, to himself and other, but in that "clinic," thinking that Kim was slipping away and trying to convince the stupid "doctor" to let him see her… he'd said _it. _The 'L' word.

Wait a second.

He feels himself pale, just a little bit. The cameras. She and the other guys had clearly been watching his encounter with the "doctor." They all would have heard the spur of the moment confession. His anger is immediately replaced by terror.

"Tell me what, Jack?" she says softly, stepping towards him. He suddenly is overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu. He realizes how Kim must have felt that one day, when she had given him that bracelet before he went out to break the record; so close to admitting something that wasn't meant to come out yet. He still doesn't know what she was going to say.

On the flip side, her question means that she didn't see or hear him say 'it' somehow. Maybe she was already on her way out.

"That you… love me?"

Or not.

He stays silent. His eyes are locked on the girl in front of him. Outwardly, he easily slips on his poker face. On the inside, his heart is racing. What is he supposed to say now? How is she going to react? He didn't mean for the words to slip out. He just had to get it through that "doctor's" thick skull that he absolutely _had _to see this girl. It just slipped out. Out into the open, where everyone could see it. A little voice in the back of his head tells him that Jerry and Milton would have heard it, too, but he screams at the voice to shut up. It recedes back to wherever it came from.

"Jack…" She frowns. "Don't do that. Stop trying to hide your emotions from me." She steps closer, placing a hand on his chest (right over his heart, she _has_ to feel how hard it's beating, what she's doing to him, when did they get so close?). "It's okay…" _But? _"because…" _Wait, what? _"I feel the same way."

His heart had started breaking ahead of time; that's how scared of rejection he was. It had already started chipping away, losing all of its squishiness and forming a hardened exterior to brace itself for the pain. At her words, the squishiness is back tenfold, practically turning the organ into a pulsing marshmallow. His poker face falters.

"Wh-what?"

"You know." Her voice has taken on a teasing tone. "Like on Barney. 'I love you, you love me'… minus the 'one happy family' part."

Jack stares at her, and then leans forward a little and tilts his head to the side. He hesitates when their lips are less than a centimeter apart, unsure if she's okay with this, but she moves up the rest of the way, and then they're kissing. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. She slinks one arm around his neck. The other buries itself in his hair.

The two stand there and lose themselves in each other, not knowing they're being watched.

* * *

><p>"You two were right, they are adorable."<p>

"Told ya. Milton, where's my money?"

"Working on it. Whatever, this was so worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you guys wanna see his reaction in a review. I had no idea what to do for it, so I just decided to end it there.<strong>

**(5/5/14 EDIT: There it is. Hope you liked it!)**

**Love you all! ^v^**

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**~BP**

**10/19/14 Edit: Review responses (to anyone else reading this; it originally ended when Jack said "Yeah. Yeah, you got me alright." But I added everything else due to popular demand.)**

**EB: **_.EVER! I 3 it! This is one of your best works yet._  
>I'm hoping you meant 'best oneshot ever'. :) Thanks.<p>

**Guest: **_Please, I want to see his reaction!_  
>There you have it. :)<p>

**UnbreakableWarrior: **_good job_  
>Thank you. :)<p>

**JasmineLief: **_Woah, Jack is about to kill a bitch- it's great. WHat an awful prank though! I'd love to see what happens next though :)  
><em>That made me laugh so hard that you don't even know. XD There you go.

**Shorty216:**_I really want to see his reaction._  
>There it is. :)<p>

**Pazific: **_REACTION! :D_  
>REACTION POSTED! XD<p>

**Icankickurbutt: **_OMG what?! U cant end it there it was so good omg duuuude thats so cruel_  
>OMG duuuuude, I can't help it. I'm a cruel person. :)<p>

**Flavia34: **_Looooved it. And OF COURSE we all want to see his reaction! (and an occasional kick kiss maybe ;) ) keep up the ggod work :)_  
><em> -F<em>  
>Thanks! :D<p>

**Guest: **_Make it a two-shot please (: _  
><em> i wanna know the ending<em>

_ kisses_  
>Welp, there it is. :)<p> 


End file.
